


Promises

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Loki/OFC one-shot. Smutty-ish. </p>
<p>Her defiance annoyed Loki, yet this was the one thing that drew him to her, to make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

It was the middle of the party and Loki had yet to steal a dance from her. He felt a spark of annoyance as she danced with other men who would not so subtly move their hand lower than where it was supposed to be.

_“I see arrogance in you” he had told her._

_“Well then you’re looking at a mirror” she was a cheeky little woman of 25 working for Stark. “This attitude towards me will be your downfall one day”_

_“I’ll take my chances thanks for your concern my prince” she had meant the last two words to be a mockery. Sadly for her it had the opposite effect. “Yes, you’ll do good to remember who I am” he had towered over her by now trapping her against a wall._

_She hadn’t backed down despite the small uncertainty he sensed from her side. She pushed him aside and began to walk away but he had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him roughly, bringing her ears right next to his mouth._

_“You will pay for this. You listen to me mortal, I can sense your attraction towards me, I’m not stupid. I will have you punished for this, I will have you and you shall enjoy it. I only wonder of the fantasies you might have tonight anticipating the same” he had let her go then._

Loki smirked to himself. It was easy getting under her skin, to annoy her. As a dance got over he made his way to her, claiming her for the dance and giving a not so apologetic look to the other man who had hoped to have this dance with her.

“Hello love” he smirked and pulled her closer to him as the song began. She openly chose to glare at him. “I apologize for the delay though” he said.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting you know” this was her chance to surprise him. “Do you see yourself to be a princess, speaking in that manner?”

She rolled her eyes, but kept a small smile on her face. She looked delicate against his figure. “Can you treat me like one?” she dared him. Without replying he kept her close to him, moving slowly on the floor. Somehow he knew that she was scared of what he would reply to that.

When the song was over, she detached herself from his arms. She wondered if he felt that pang of loss like her.

Before he could start speaking and persuade her for another dance she turned around and walked off. 

He watched her move across the room, dodging the attention from men here and there. He knew she was trying to create as much distance as possible as between them. But he would have none of that. This was becoming a habit on her part. Her hesitancy to let go was obvious.

When he had told her that he would have her, he wasn’t joking. And Loki knew that she knew that it wasn’t a false promise. He had seen a small flicker of desire pass through her eyes, before she had retorted to arguing with him as usual.

“Stupid girl”, Loki said and trailed behind her now. He saw her turn back and mutter Shit before she sped up again.

He finally got up to speed with her in the middle of a corridor away from the party. “You know it’s no use don’t you” he smirked at her. “It was worth a try”

“Tell me, do I repel you so much?”

She had stopped now, turning to face him as he took one step at a time towards her.

“..Or are you simply scared of giving in?” he continued. She pressed her lips in a thin line before speaking. “You would wish that wouldn’t you?”

“Oh I don’t need to, I can see you trembling here” Each step brought him closer and she didn’t bother to back away from him. “Why do you like to defy me so much?” he asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Well, considering how stuck up you act it is fun to push your buttons” she replied. “I’m not used to people treating me so”

“Well cry me a river then” she rolled her eyes at him as she fisted her hands by her sides. “I will not tolerate this. You WILL behave. Or I might have to put you in place mortal”

“Wow, is this your way of having me?”

“Are you looking forward to it? I can give you a small demonstration right here” He finally closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. He held her softly yet firmly, letting her know that he was in charge. She tried to push him away but he started caressing her sides. He slid down the strap of her dress, exposing her shoulder and began to suck on it.

By now, she tried to clutch him closer scared that her legs would give away. He grew impatient as he felt himself hardening and tugged down her dress to expose her top half. Bending lower, he now openly started fondling her.

“Loki stop, someone might see us here” she was soon forgetting where she was too. Stopping, Loki looked up to see her flushed face, breathing heavily and mouth open in a small ‘O’.

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll take us somewhere more private” he instantly teleported them to his bedroom. They stood at the foot of his bed, as he pushed her down. He finally kissed her on the lips as her hands tugged his black locks. With newfound ferocity, she tugged his head up and started kissing his neck now.

Loki stood there marveled at her behaviour but didn’t stop her. He even encouraged her by simultaneously proceeding to get rid of his own clothes. Even when he was completely naked she hadn’t stopped her assault on his neck.

At that moment, he turned her around pressing his lower half against her.

“Oh”, she let out a small exclamation as she felt how much he needed her now. Loki was sure, she had left enough love bites for everyone to stare at and he decided to return the favour doing the same. All the while he didn’t budge from his position reminding her constantly of what awaited her.

“Sweet torture” she said. “Come on already”, she pressed back against him momentarily dissolving his resolve when he almost ripped off her dress.

“I told you that it would be enjoyable didn’t I?” she simply whimpered in response as he created another wet spot on her neck.

“Don’t worry love; the night has just begun”


End file.
